Mortal Kombat: Mileena's Story
by Ikaruga Katsuragi-Hibari
Summary: Set in a AU. Mileena is a girl with a huge problem. Her face. Mileena hates her face and the way she looks. She has few friends at Outworld High School and has a crush on a popular male. Can she discover her true beauty or will she let it destroy her? M for heavy sexual content and overly depressing themes.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:

I do not own any Mortal Kombat-related material. Thanks and enjoy the fanfic.

-MILEENA'S STORY: PROLOUGE – HER FACE-

Every time she looked into a mirror, she thought it would break in an instant. Mileena was a woman that someone would call 'ugly up to eleven'. Sindel and Shao Khan, her parents, would tell her that she was beautiful inside and out. Shang Tsung, her uncle, called her his 'most precious treasure'. Her older sister, Kitana, would try and cheer her up whenever someone bullied or teased her because of her face.

To Mileena, however, none of it worked. Ever.

She was born this way. She never asked her mother why and how she was born that way.

Mileena sighed and turned from the mirror. She had to get some sleep. She had so many thoughts in her head, but sleep was a top priority at this moment. School was tomorrow.

She got in the bed and closed her eyes.

School was going to be a hassle just like always.


	2. Chapter 1: Off to School

The first chapter is FINALLY here! I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long hiatus! (And short prologue!)

But now, here's the first chapter….

-MILEENA'S STORY: CHAPTER 1 –OFF TO SCHOOL-

"Mileena, dear! Get up, it's time for school!"

Her mother's words rang out the same time as the alarm on her iPhone.

Mileena groggily got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Thankfully, Kitana and her father (He would take forever just to get ready), were not in. After she got out of the shower, she headed to the mirror.

Her face. Her mouth. She grabbed the toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, and carefully brushed her teeth. As she did so, she wondered why the mirror wouldn't just admit that she was ugly and just literally break itself just to put it out of its own misery. Afterwards, she stopped brushing, spit the remaining toothpaste that was in her mouth into the toilet, flushed it, and put the toothbrush back into the basket. She brushed her hair before going back into her room. Mileena grabbed a random pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt that had a picture of Sonic the Hedgehog on the front. She then put on a pink bra with matching panties, a pink headband, and the jeans and t-shirt. She put on a pair of pink Jordans with white streaks, and finally, to top it all off...

That veil. That pink, bright, veil. Sometimes it was a scarf or a facemask, but it was almost always the veil. The veil that she used to cover the lower half of her wretched face. The veil that was a gift from her uncle.

She grabbed it from her dresser and put it around the lower half of her face. She went to her mirror and sighed.

"I am beautiful…inside and out." She repeated this five more times.

"MILEENA! THE BUS IS HERE!" Her father yelled out.

"Coming, dad!" Mileena grabbed her silver backpack and pink duffel bag and rushed downstairs.

She came down to the kitchen and rushed out the front door.

Shao Kahn, who was sitting at the kitchen table, blinked. "She didn't even say bye…"

Sindel sat next to her husband and giggled. "She got it from her older sister, honey."

Kahn nodded. "I realize that..."

Once she got on the bus, she sat all the way in the back. On most buses, the popular kids would sit in the back, unpopular kids in the front. But it was different here.

Luckily, she had friends who sat in the back as well.

"Mileena! Wassup?" A guy in a oni-like mask surrounded by flies waved at her.

"Hey, Drahmin!"

"Yo, Mil." Another guy wearing a dark green hakama and a light-green Mongolian hat winked.

"Hey, Hsu Hao!"

"Mileena! My girl!" A tall, huge girl with four arms gave Mileena a bearhug.

"Sheeva~!"

Mileena was soon grabbed into another bearhug. This time by Sheeva's boyfriend, Goro, and his brother Kintaro.

After the greetings were done, they all sat down as the bus took off to school.


End file.
